1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of security in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A processor in an information processing system may support two or more privilege levels to provide for software operating at a higher privilege level to access data and/or transfer control to software at a lower privilege level, but not vice versa, except under certain conditions. Each such privilege level may be referred to as a mode. For example, a higher privilege level may be referred to as supervisor mode and a lower privilege level may be referred to as user mode, where supervisor mode may be intended for use by system level software such as an operating system (OS) and user mode may be intended for use by user level software such as an application program.